1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photosensors and to imaging arrays of photosensors. More particularly, the present invention relates to imaging arrays formed using pixels having different light sensitivities and to methods for restoring visual information in digital images captured using such imaging arrays.
2. The Prior Art
An image sensor is an array of light-sensitive cells (photosensors) usually formed as photodiodes. The quality and dynamic range of images is limited by the nature of the pixel sensors themselves, particularly in bright image regions where sensor cells usually saturate, that is, reach the maximum charge that the sensors can collect. Exceeding the saturation level produces blooming artifacts in captured images.